


Danganronpa Ask or Dare!

by Toxicandy_for_life



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicandy_for_life/pseuds/Toxicandy_for_life
Summary: Ask or Dare with the DR cast!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Momota Kaito, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Shirogane Tsumugi, Andoh Ruruka/Izayoi Sohnosuke, Andoh Ruruka/Izayoi Sohnosuke/Kimura Seiko, Andoh Ruruka/Kimura Seiko, Asahina Aoi/Hagakure Yasuhiro, Asahina Aoi/Hagakure Yasuhiro/Ogami Sakura, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Asahina Yuta/Fukawa Toko/Naegi Komaru, Asahina Yuta/Fukawa Touko, Asahina Yuta/Naegi Komaru, Bandai Daisaku/Great Gozu, Bandai Daisaku/Great Gozu/Tengan Kazou, Bandai Daisaku/Tengan Kazou, Celestia Ludenberg/Yamada Hifumi, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie, Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Hanamura Teruteru/Mioda Ibuki, Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mioda Ibuki, Daimon Masaru/Kemuri Jataro, Daimon Masaru/Kemuri Jataro/Towa Monaca, Enoshima Junko/Togami Byakuya, Fujisaki Chihiro/Celestia Ludenberg, Fujisaki Chihiro/Celestia Ludenberg/Yamada Hifumi, Fujisaki Chihiro/Yamada Hifumi, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Gekkogahara Miaya/Mitarai Ryota, Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo, Great Gozu/Tengan Kazou, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Ogami Sakura, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Hoshi Ryoma/Tojo Kirumi, Ikusaba Mukuro/Kuwata Leon, Ikusaba Mukuro/Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Izayoi Sonosuke/Seiko Kimura, Kemuri Jataro/Towa Monaca, Kirigiri Jin/Kizakura Kohichi, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Koizumi Mahiru/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Koizumi Mahiru/Pekoyama Peko, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Komaeda Nagito/Tsumiki Mikan, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko/Saionji Hiyoko/Koizumi Mahiru, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Saionji Hiyoko, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Munakata Kyosuke/Sakakura Juzo, Munakata Kyosuke/Sakakura Juzo/Yukizome Chisa, Munakata Kyosuke/Yukizome Chisa, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko, Pekoyama Peko/Saionji Hiyoko, Sakakura Juzo/Yukizome Chisa, Shingetsu Nagisa/Utsugi Kotoko, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham, Towa Monaca/Daimon Masaru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Danganronpa Ask or Dare!

Tutorial~Sama: Ask or Dare with the Danganronpa cast! I'm Tutorial~Sama or Green Text! I go by both.

Tutorial~Sama: You can ask anyone anyone from any questions or dare them to do anything! Even nsfw uwu (did I just say that?!) Just so you don't get confused because you don't want to read the tags, here are the ships~

Makoto x Kyoko  
Mondo x Kiyotaka  
Hifumi x Chihiro x Celestia  
Sayaka x Leon x Mukuro  
Junko x Byakuya  
Sakura x Aoi x Yasuhiro  
Toko x Komaru x Yuta  
Taichi x Hiroko x Haiji  
Kotoko x Nagisa  
Masaru x Jataro x Monaca  
Haijime x Chiaki  
Kazuichi x Sonia x Gundham  
Fuyuhiko x Hiyoko x Mahiru x Peko  
Nagito x Mikan  
Ibuki x Imposter x Teruteru  
Akane x Nekomaru  
Kyosuke x Chisa x Juzo  
Ruruka x Seiko x Izayoi  
Ryota x Miaya  
Gozu x Bandai x Kazou  
Jin x Koichi  
Miu x K1-B0  
Angie x Tenko  
Himiko x Kokichi  
Rantaro x Tsumugi  
Ryoma x Kirumi  
Katio x Maki x Shuichi x Keade  
Korekiyo x Gonta.

Tutorial~Sama: Anyway~ I'll come up with something if I don't get any requests, lol!

Tutorial~Sama: Bye~!


End file.
